


The Last(not) Memory

by estellarcia



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estellarcia/pseuds/estellarcia
Summary: This is the memory with the Silent Princess! I just wanted to write something fluffy so hereee
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 16





	The Last(not) Memory

“Hmm… I’ve seen all the other memories…” Link ponders and pulls out the sheikah slate to look at the last photo. Seeing as many of the memories he’s recovered thus far has been just foreshadowing ganon’s awakening, he hopes the pretty landscape will earn him a more positive memory.

He notices Hyrule Castle facing the right and he assumes the location is somewhere in the west. He grimaces as he notices he hasn’t conquered any shrines near the west side of Hyrule Castle. Link has gotten used to fast travelling, but decides he could use the exercise. With Ridgeland tower selected, he’s suddenly atop the tower and he wobbles a bit. Link’s never gotten used to teleporting even with his constant fast travelling. 

Once he gets the direction of the approximate location of where the picture was taken, he glides northwest. He suddenly regrets not going to a goddess statue first to spend his 9 spirit orbs on some stamina vessels, but decides he’ll just get the memory first as he can’t back out now or he’ll get too distracted on some koroks or something.

He nearly escapes the watching eye of a fire lizalfos surrounding the tower, scowling that the previous blood moon had brought it back to life. His arms ache and shake in protest as Link uses his extra stamina from a spa treatment back in Gerudo Town to get a little farther.

-

Panting, he jogs to a nearby tree to rest his aching legs. At least he now sees the left side of the castle. Wait. Link abruptly stands up despite his sore legs and looks around the scenery around him and pulls out the sheikah slate. He looks at the scenery and back down at the last photo.

Squinting, he slowly recalls being here with Zelda.

-

It was bright out, Link feeling the golden rays of the sun touch his skin, the breeze catching his hair and Link suddenly feels grateful for his ponytail or his hair would be a mess. He doesn’t know how Zelda keeps her hair kept neat. He’s forgotten why they were here.

“There! There’s one! Oh! And another!” Zelda’s eager voice snapping Link out of his trance. He shakes his head and looks over at what Zelda was capturing in her sheikah slate curiously. “The flowers we have in Hyrule aren’t just beautiful… They’re also quite useful as ingredients for a variety of things!” She takes a moment to examine her photo then suddenly gasped lightly.

Link must’ve made a questioning noise as Zelda looks at him and encourages him to look at where she was pointing. “This one here is called the silent princess…” She pauses, taking a moment to admire its beauty. “It’s a rare, endangered species… Despite our efforts, we can’t get them to grow domestically yet. The princess can only thrive out here in the wild…” Zelda takes the time to feel it’s petals and caress as gently as she could as if it would turn into dust at her touch.

“All that we can hope...is that the species will be strong enough to prosper, on its own.” Link looks at her for a moment, wondering how the flower got its name. He looks down for a moment before Zelda suddenly lightens up and crawls to a spot near her. “Is that what I think it is?! Look at this! I don’t believe it but I actually caught one! This delicacy is known to have very, very potent effects under the proper circumstances.” She rambles on almost passionately and shuffles to him with her knees, her hands cupped together.

“Ta-da!!” She then opens her hands to reveal a small green frog looking at him curiously. A hot-footed frog if Link remembers correctly. He stares at it longer before giving her a dubious look. “Research from the castle shows ingesting one of these can actually augment certain abilities! We wouldn’t be in a controlled environment out here, and with your level of physical fitness… you’d be a perfect candidate for the study!” She rambled. Link looked at her as if she’d grown a second head and looks at the frog again staring back at him innocently. He gives Zelda an unimpressed stare.

“Go on!” Zelda prompts, shoving the frog in his face and Link startles and falls backward. “Taste it!” Using Link’s hesitation to its advantage, the frog leaped out of Zelda’s hands. Zelda watched it go, and sulked a little. “You could’ve at least held it…” Zelda crosses her arms, puffing her cheeks a little. Link pauses. Is the princess really pouting?

-

Reality comes back to Link and he stands for a little before his legs gave out from exhaustion. He smiles a little and enjoy the view for a little while before going to Impa for completing on recovering fragments his memories.


End file.
